The Last Wesker
by The First-Born
Summary: During the preliminaries, Naruto reveals his true self. Tired of the lies, tired of lying, he will show them all just what fools they really are. Naruto Uzumaki is no fool, he is... the last Wesker. Naruto with wesker powers and part of his personality.
1. Chapter 1

The Wesker Bloodline

Summery: During the preliminaries, Naruto reveals his true self. Tired of the lies, tired of lying, he will show them all just what fools they really are. Naruto Uzumaki is no fool... he's the last Wesker.

----------X----------

**Warnings:**

Dark Naruto

Super Naruto

Lemons

Bashing

NarutoxHarem

Lemon at first.

* * *

In the hallway Hinata Hyuuga crept towards the bathroom, her coat pulled tightly around her as she timidly made her way down the hall. She had gotten permission from the man calling out the matches to let her go to the bathroom. Seeing as he could skip her match if it came up before she returned.

Reaching the door, she opened it and silently closed it before turning around, only to have a hand roughly grasp her neck and push her against the wall.

"Hmm," a male voice said close to her ear, "Do you know how much your little shy act pisses me off my little Hyuuga,"

Hinata shivered as his hot breath was felt on her ear and neck. The grip on her neck loosened but kept her in place as his other hand pulled her coat apart and softly fondled her larger than normal breasts.

"Mmm, Naruto-sama," she moaned looking into his blue eyes.

Naruto smirked, "I was starting to think you wouldn't show my dear," he mused releasing her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Hinata's shy look disappeared and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would never pass up a chance to get close to you Naruto-sama. You are my world." she answered, squeaking as he gripped her rear too tight.

Hinata and Naruto had been meeting like this ever since their last year in the academy, she had been reading those Icha Icha: Domination books her mother had left in a shoe box under in the closet and was masturbating during lunch in the academies abandoned boiler room, seeing as no one had a reason to go in there. Naruto however frequented the area and walked in on her while her pants were around her ankles.

To this day, he still joked with her about the look of horror, shame, excitement, bliss, pleasure, and shock she gave him when she came.

Naruto had always had a... advanced mind. Living in the red-light district had caused him to develop a more adult mindset. He had witnessed many things from muggings, prostitution, gambling, and even a few rapes which he prevented. Unknown to the higher class of Konoha, he was well liked among the lower class 'scum' of the village and they helped him as best they could.

Sorry, that's a story for another time, but the point is, Naruto knew a lot about sex.

To Hinata's shock, Naruto, her not so secret crush offered to 'help' her during her trips into the boiler room.

"How are the matches going?" Naruto asked as she gazed at him, before she walked in he had been changing clothes was was now dressed in his boxer shorts and his black tee-shirt

Her gazed lowered until she focused on his crotch, "They've just started, the examiner gave me permission to go to the restroom. But they haven't even noticed that you are missing." she replied only to frown as her own breasts blocked her view.

A loud pop echoed as Naruto slapped her ass roughly, making her wince and look up to his frowning face, "Focus Hinata," he ordered, "I have something to say before we fuck like a pair of rabbits."

Hinata blushed slightly but none the less nodded.

"We have hidden our true selves for too long, but no more. I'm about to fully release my bloodline and regain my true power. You will no longer hold yourself back nor hide the fact that I am your master. Is that clear?"

She nodded, "Yes Naruto-sama,"

"Good, now one last thing. I've arranged for the co-called 'random' selection board to pick our matches. Yours will be after mine. You will destroy Neji Hyuuga in the battle and prove that your not the weak little girl you've portrayed yourself as. I'll get revenge on Kiba and fuck with his mind for each time you had to knock him back for trying to get with you during my match." he finished before masterfully unbuttoning her pants and letting her pull them off.

They kissed and began to strip with the others help. He helped Hinata pull her coat the rest of the way off and then removed the tank top and bra. Leaving her large bouncing breasts out in the open for him to see.

"Turn for me," he whispered into her ear huskily, "Let me see the beautiful ass that bares my mark.

She blushed and did as he told, showing off the white thong she bought just for him to see and bent forward just enough to make sure he could see the tattoo on her ass reading 'Property of Naruto' with a reverse spiral right under it.

Her plump and pale ass already had a red hand print on it from before but he didn't care, she had enjoyed it when he spanked her before anyway.

He swat her cheek and made made her throw her head back with a moan-like cry. She put her hands on her knees and looked back at him with a bright pink blush on her cheeks. "Please master, will spank me again?" she asked wagging her ass at him.

He pulled back and popped her again, focusing on the bounce of her chest.

"Oh master punish your bad little whore," she moaned as he popped her ass a few more times.

He groped her bright red ass cheek and listened to her breath deeply, sighing as the pleasure made her quiver. He stopped for a secound to pull his shirt off and hummed as his cock hardened to a painful level.

"Come on," he ordered, locking the door and grabbing her arm. Pulling her into a stall he sat down then pushed her down onto her knees and shoved his tent in her face.

She knew instantly what to do and got to work.

Naruto groaned as she griped his member and began to kiss and lick the tip before proceeding to give him a sloppy blow job. He leaned back against the porcelain tank and stretched his legs out as she did her best to please him to the fullest. The slurping sounds echoed in the restroom and helped to heighten his pleasure. To prove this, he placed a hand on the top of her head and tensed slightly.

Hinata moaned as she felt his hot semen shoot into her mouth. Pulling all but the head out she sucked lightly and pumped his shaft until he relaxed. Hinata raked her lips down the head and trapped any of his cum remaining on the head and pulled it into her mouth where she then made a show of swallowing it and licking her lips and fingers.

"You taste as good as always Naruto-sama," she said to him leaning forward and kissing his cock. "Thank you,"

Naruto stood up and pulled her up with him, "Were not finished my dear," he told her moving so that her womanhood touched his manhood.

Moving quickly, Naruto had Hinata against the wall, her legs around his waist, his hands on her ass, and his cock buried inside her. She cried out at the sudden penetration and once again wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her face in his neck. It wasn't long before he began fucking her. Sliding his dick in and out of her dripping hole as she bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming. After a while, Hinata tensed up and hugged him tightly, her pussy constricting around him and forcing him to cum inside her.

"Kami... Naruto-sama," she huffed as he pulled out of her, allowing his cum to drip out.

Naruto let her feet touch the ground and she turned to open the stall door only for Naruto to slam it shut, "Little Hina-chan, I didn't say we were finished yet." he said reaching around and teasing her nipple with one hand and rubbing her abused cum filled pussy with the other.

"B-but Naruto-sama?" she said before straightening as she felt the tip of his penis poke at her final hole.

"Please Naruto-sama, don't put you cock in my butt, you know it's too big for me." she begged looking back to him.

Naruto grinned and grabbed her hair with one hand and her hip with the other, "But Hina-chan, you loved it when I fucked you in the ass." he said pushing her face against the stall door.

"But your so big... if you do then I won't be able to walk without limping," she reasoned.

Naruto didn't answer but slowly forced his dick in her ass. Hinata tensed and moaned but tried to relax knowing that even if she fought against him, she lose and it happen anyway. Besides, he was right when he said that she like being butt-fucked... at least by him.

Naruto moaned along with her as he finally bottomed out inside her. It was tight and hotter than her pussy. He could feel her walls gripping around him and trying to stretch to accommodate his size.

"Please... be gentle," She asked before letting out a groan.

Naruto did as she asked and slowly pulled out, then slowly humped her ass making her moan and groan cutely. After a minute, she started pushing against him and he let her hair go. Soon, he was vigorously fucking her from behind while she bit her fist to keep form drawing too much attention.

Naruto was close to busting and listened to her squeak before losing it.

"FUCK," He growled slamming into her as hard as he could making her cry out in pain.

Hinata felt his sticky hot semen pour into her and came instantly. Leaning her head against the cool wall, she felt him pull out and shoot a few ropes of thick cum on her ass and lower back before resting his pulsing member between the crack of her ass.

"Kami... that felt good," she moaned sinking to her knees and looking back at him

Naruto smirked and released his bloodline before staring into her eyes. The look of desire and caring vanished from her eyes only to be replaced with love and devotion.

"Let's get dressed Hina-chan, we have a fight to win."

* * *

"Now will Naruto and Kiba please come down here?" yelled the examiner.

Kiba whooped, "Sweet, we lucked out Akamaru!" he yelled holding up his little dog, "We just got us a free pass into the finals"

"Hey where is Naruto?" Sakura wondered aloud, looking around to find her missing team mate.

Kiba scoffed, "Probably ran away, knowing that he can't beat me."

Kurenai sighed at her students arrogance, she had tried to beat it out of him, especially when he tried to ask Hinata out on a date and usually ended up on his ass after doing something that could be considered attempted rape.

A small giggle broke the silence that had consumed the arena. Everyone turned to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was the normally shy and quite Hyuuga heiress walking through the door from the hallway with a slight limp.

"Sweet, look Akamaru we made Hinata-chan laugh,"

"Oh Kiba," Hinata said lowly stopping at the end of the stairs, "What a miss guided view you have... isn't that right Naruto-sama?"

'SAMA?' thought everyone who knew her.

Another person walked into the room through the same door, "Yes Hina-chan but do not belittle the mongrel, it's not his fault he's the runt of the litter." said the person.

Everyone was shocked to see who it was, It was NARUTO! But... what happened to the Orange Jumpsuit? He wore black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots, a single kunai holster strapped at his thigh. Over his chest was a blue shirt with a thin black vest over it. On the vest was a few pouches and a knife on his back, right at his right shoulder blade. His hair was combed back and a pair of dark red, nearly black sunglasses were over his eyes. Lastly he had on a pair of black fingerless gloves and what looked like a small radio set in the pocket on his pants leg.

The look Hinata gave him was borderline obsessive, but when he walked over, took the back of her head in his hand then kissed her deeply, all the Konoha ninjas gasped in shock while the foreign ninjas thought it was hot.

Kiba scowled, how dare that dope kiss his chosen mate!

"I'm gonna kick you ass dead last." he snarled.

Naruto broke the kiss and shot Kiba a smirk before kissing her again, this time shoving his tongue into her mouth before breaking apart.

"Your mind is clouded with your pathetic delusions mutt." Naruto said cooly, ignoring the look of lust and want from Hinata. "You always have been the dead last but like nearly all the useless chaff in the academy, you were too blind to see what was right in front of you."

"What are you talking about loser?"

Naruto chuckled coldly, "Let me spell it out for you. You Kiba, may be 'stronger' on paper, but when it comes down to it, everyone in this village is blind and dumb... even your Hokage." he said with a smirk as people gasped. "I've been hiding my true self for years, just as my Hina-chan has. Compared to me, everyone in this village is a terrible ninja, I've been here for years acting the fool and playing you all... but I bore of this useless chatter, let's fight."

Kiba growled and just as soon as the match started he threw a handful of kunai at Naruto who dodged them without moving a muscle. It looked like he had just slid to the side.

"Hahaha how amusing you are, dog, care to try again," Naruto mocked doing the same thing over and over again as Kiba started to run out of kunai. "Your weak..."

Kiba glared then smirked, "Get him Akamaru."

Naruto raised an eyebrow then grunted as he felt a pair of jaws chop down on his hand. Looking down he twitched as he saw the white dog chewing as hard as he could at his hand, uncaring as the blood ran down its snout.

Everyone watched in wonder as the dogs growls became small whimpers then full blown yelps of pain.

Naruto grinned and enclosed his hand around the dogs lower jaw, raised him up in from for him and slowly started to crush the mutts jaw bones. Looking over to the worried boy, Naruto made the mutt yelp loudly before throwing it to the ground and kicking it towards Kiba.

"You should keep you master on a leash"

* * *

Sarutobi watched on in shock and sadness as the blonde boy whom he had loved like a grandson. He had no idea why the boy had a sudden dislike for him or how he had gained such power. He had always been able to sense chakra and Naruto's had grown stronger.

Lowering the brim of his hat, Sarutobi hid the sad look upon his face from the others.

* * *

Naruto laughed as Kiba punched him in the jaw, "You call that a punch!" he sneered grabbing the boy by the hood. Naruto pulled it down over his head and threw an open-palm uppercut which sent Kiba to the ground. "Tiger palm!" he growled with a smirk.

* * *

Team seven watched with open mouths and wide eyes as the dope of the class tore Kiba apart. The match had only just started and they were shocked at how different Naruto was.

Kakashi's porn book was on the ground, his headband up revealing his copy eye. he was trying to find out if that really was Naruto but in doing so, he only found that he couldn't predict or copy the blondes moves.

Sakura was scared, Naruto had never looked so mean before. He had always had a kind smile or a large grin on his face. He had always worn orange jumpsuits and, even though she wouldn't say it out loud, gave her those looks that made her feel special. But now... he hadn't even glanced at her.

* * *

Naruto shook his head as he let Kiba and his little dog transform into a beastly looking pair then throw smoke bombs around the arena, "You can't hide forever!" he yelled taking off his sunglasses.

Kiba froze, even though his vision was impaired he saw those eyes. Those evil looking reddish orange eyes that screamed hate and death. They were looking right at him! Both he and Akamaru saw them. His body unwillingly shook, his breath trembled, he felt his spine stiffen. Then... they vanished.

Naruto reappeared between them with a cruel smirk, elbowing the dog-kiba in the gut, he sent the dog flying back into the railing which bent with his weight before spinning around to face the real Kiba. His gloved palm gripped the boys throat just as the examiner cleared the smoke to make sure the fighting was still going on.

* * *

Kurenai watched the smoke in anticipation, at first she knew her student would win but seeing the supposed dead-last's speed and power she was starting to rethink that.

Without warning she heard a loud yelp once again and nearly shrieked when she saw Kiba fly into the railing just beside her, bending it and falling back into the smoke below. She shook slightly and began to feat that the impact had broken his back. Looking around she motioned to the Hokage who made a hand sign to the examiner who nodded.

When the smoke began to clear, everyone was on edge to see what was happening.

* * *

Temari felt dread grip her body. Not for the boy down in the arena but when Gaara began to grip as her head (I'm sorry, a female Gaara is fun to work with, but a female Gaara whom everyone thinks is a dude is just gold. I love who ever thought of it) and began mumbling to herself. Looking to her younger brother, they nodded and took a small step away, knowing to give her some space.

Suddenly Gaara stopped and straightened, "He's... strong, mother is afraid of him."

All the Suna ninjas felt like cold water was coursing through their veins.

As the smoke cleared, they saw just why Gaara had said that 'mother' feared the teen.

* * *

Dangling a foot of the ground by his neck, Kiba kicked his feet wildly while his hands tried to pry Naruto's away.

Naruto's smirk was wiped from his face as Kiba's foot hit his chin and knocked his head back, making him growl.

Kiba felt the grip on his neck loosen and began to quickly look for a way to escape, seeing the knife on Naruto's back he grabbed for it and pulled it from his sheath before bringing it down on the juncture between Naruto's shoulder and neck. Slicing through skin, muscle, and bone until stopping at the hilt.

Naruto instantly yelled in pain before dropping Kiba and jurking back, grabbing at the near deadly wound on his neck. "Ah you fucking piece of shit!" He snarled, ripping the bloody six inch long blade from his neck.

Kiba scrambled to his feet and threw his last smoke bombs while Naruto's grin turned psychotic "Your only delaying the inevitable,"

* * *

"My youthful rival, what unyouthful training have you been giving your student?" Gai asked walking over while everyone turned to see his answer.

Kakashi shook his head and continued to stare into the smoke, "I haven't taught him-"

"That's it, playtime's over" Naruto's cold voice echoed followed by a loud crunch.

Standing away from the smoke, Naruto held the limp white puppy by its neck, its head twisted to an unnatural angle.

"AKAMARU, NO!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Wesker

----------X----------

Warnings:

Dark Naruto

Super Naruto

Lemons

Bashing

NarutoxHarem

Lemon at first.

Before I start I just wanted to say that while I have a small dislike for Kiba, I like Akamaru. I thank it came from one of the stories I read when he was sitting on top of Kiba's head and thought something like, 'I wonder what's for dinner,' while Kiba was arguing about Akamaru not being his master and the dog ordered kiba to mush. The point is, I don't have the heart to kill off the pup, beat him sure, but not kill.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, not a person moved as they watched the drama below them unfold. As the cruel blonde slung the puppy to the unforgiving ground, the dead thump it's little body made sounded like an explosion to their ears. The small heave in Kiba's breath and the shaky gasps he gave as he fell to knees and reached out to the body of his partner were heartbreaking.

Naruto watched impassively as the boy crumbled, the cruel smirk faded with the mounting sadness and grief from his opponent. How embarrassing.

"Akamaru..." Kiba cried softly touching the little dog as if he though it was an illusion. Tears fell freely as he came to the realization that it was in-fact real.

"What was it that Haku-san said to me that day?" Naruto wondered aloud, "Ah yes, now I remember, 'Is this the first time you've seem a comrade die?',"

"You basterd," Kiba growled under his tears.

Naruto chuckled, "Yes that was exactly the same thing I said." he mused, "But what did I do next?"

Kiba lunged at him, screaming in rage.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto started before catching the fist and burying his knee into Kiba's gut, "I screamed at her and punched her in the face, the only difference is..."

-CRUNCH-

Kiba screamed as his hand was crushed in Naruto's grasp, then spat up a large amount of bile and some blood as Naruto kneed him in the gut again.

"-That I didn't really care if she had killed Sasuke or not, she had betrayed my trust... and to think that I slept with her during the week my team was working in wave," He finished, throwing Kiba back and kicking him in the jaw. "It almost killed me to finish her off,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXX

Haku choked and heaved as her beaten and bruised body was held of the ground by he neck. She weakly struggled against the blonde boy holding her by kicking at him and clawing at his wrist. Tears fell from her eyes as she choked, trying to explain herself to him.

"P-please... I'm so s-sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sneered at her and slung her to the ground, "To think that you'd betray me. I offer both you and that fool a way out, a new life and you spit in my face... you stab me in the back ," he growled watching as she rolled to a stop.

He reached down to his stomach and pulled a kunai from his flesh. She had tricked him, running up to him and hugging him then stabbing him in an attempt to murder him. It was quite funny too, he staggered away while she begged him to forgive her, saying that she'd be with him in the next life. She admitted that she had really fallen for him but Zabuza had ordered her to kill him. Then she ran towards him to tearfully comfort him into death only to be kicked in the chin with the force of a sledgehammer by a less than happy Naruto.

He the proceeded to beat her nearly to death, never taking the blade from his body.

"I had such hope for you my dear," he spoke, finally ripping the blade from his body, sending a small spray of blood across the stone bridge and looming over her menacingly. "I guess I was wrong to trust a whore like you,"

He bent down and once again took hold of her throat.

"Na-naruto-kun..." she stopped and coughed up a mouth full of blood.

Looking down as best she could, Haku felt as if a bucket of cold water poured over her. Stabbed just below the heart was Naruto's arm, up to the elbow. Reaching out, Haku caressed his stone-like, emotionless face and stared into his cruel unfeeling eyes.

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry..." she whispered before being thrown haphazardly to the ground where she died in a small pool of her own blood, broken and alone.

Slowly, snow started to fall all around the bridge, almost as if the gods themselves were morning.

Naruto glared up at the sky, "Damnable gods, you mourn the death of this treacherous woman..."

Flashback End

* * *

Kiba rolled back a few times from the force of Naruto's kick, his jaw ached and seemed to throb with his pulse. His vision was blurry from tears and pain. Pushing himself up, he idly wondered why the examiner or any of the Jounin hadn't stopped them yet while he was trying to slowly stand or put some distance between himself and the blonde.

"Tell me, why do you cry for a broken tool?" Naruto questioned aloud, walking up to the crawling boy and stomping on his back with enough force to send him back to the ground.

With his face against the floor, Kiba growled, "Don't... don't you call him that, he... he was... my friend," before groaning in pain as his back protested when Naruto pressed harder.

"Hypocritical fool," Naruto sneered, "I remember back in the academy that you told the class that he was just like a ninja tool, to be used like a ninja would a kunai." he said evenly. "What happened to that?"

When kiba didn''t answer Naruto frowned and removed his foot, "Foolish mutt," He said bending down and grabbing Kiba's ankle.

With a smirk, Naruto slung Kiba off the ground and sent him flying across the room where he crashed into the cement wall and fell to the floor at the far end.

Naruto disappeared from view and reappeared right in front of the boy ready to crush his skull with an heel drop but stopped just an inch from killing him.

"Worthless embarrassment to Konoha," he muttered, bringing his foot down slowly and looking down at the destroyed boy, "How utterly pathetic,"

Naruto spat at the prone boy then called out, "Call the match, if I have to suffer this farce of a fight any longer I might just kill him,"

The match was called and medics rushed to the boy and started to carry him away. Naruto made a one handed hand sign and said loudly, "Kai," causing a spot on top of the large statue to blur and clear, revealing a small white puppy cocooned in rope with a muzzle around it's snout.

"I am not without mercy..." he muttered darkly while everyone wondered, 'how did he get the puppy up there without anyone noticing?'

Naruto turned his back on the ninjas, facing the retreating medics and made a show of slowly adjusting the sunglasses on his face before walking towards the stairs. Every eye was on him at the moment, trying to unravel the mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki.

As the medics passed Hinata, who was walking down the steps, she ignored her teammate and jumped over to Naruto, glomping him. "Naruto-sama, you won!" she said loudly with a smile.

Naruto didn't even budge as she attached herself to him, "Was there ever any doubt, my dear?" he questioned smoothly, bringing his hand to her cheek and rubbing it with a smirk.

His grip suddenly became tighter and he pulled her face closer to his, "Your match is next my dear, do not embarrass me by losing to the zoo animal" Naruto intoned before letting her go and dropping her to her feet.

"Next match, Hyuuga Hinata against Hyuuga Neji, would both fighters make there way to the middle of the floor." the examiner called.

Naruto looked over his shoulder then to Hinata, "Make his life miserable" he ordered before pulling away and leaping up, disappearing in his soon to be signature black blur and landing almost instantly on the top step of the walkway, far away from the Konoha ninjas.

He ignored the beginning of the match and stalked down the catwalk, passing the redheaded girl and her siblings, giving them a smirk as he passed, "I look forward to your match princess," he murmured aloud, "I can't wait to see the carnage a puppet can cause."

The siblings didn't know why but they felt as if he knew everything about them, the cold smirk he gave them cooled their insides and made them feel exposed, as if the world could see right through them.

But as quickly as it started, it stopped as he passed. Gaara gripped her head and quivered, "Mother's scared,"

That was the only thing she said, but those two words said so much more.

* * *

Naruto made his way down the catwalk and ignored the few teams he passed until he reached a nice lonesome corner. Leaning against the wall he hummed lowly as Hinata played with her cousin like a cat would a catnip mouse.

His eyes flashed underneath his mirrored sunglasses as Hinata then danced around a palm thrust and ran a kunai down Neji's arm, leaving a long gash down the length and making him scream.

Hinata was great with a blade, he'd need to get her a pair of quality ones sooner or later, maybe as a gift or something.

Glancing to the side he saw the pink blob known as Sakura slowly making her way over to him and kept a straight face. Oh how he despised that whore. The only reason he ever kept pining for her was to keep up the image of a fool, after all only a fool would go after a flat chested, flat bottomed bitch like her who had a forehead big enough to use for target practice.

"Ah you bitch!" Neji yelled, jumping back and holding his arm as Hinata wiped the blood onto the palm of her hand with a scowl.

"I'm not a bitch... I am THE bitch," She growled making everyone but Naruto (Who sweat dropped) face plant into the ground, "And that's Miss Bitch to you so you better say it with a smile!"

Naruto slapped his forehead, you just had to love the girl, believe it or not, Hinata had a smart ass mouth and could come up with some good insults but reframed from using them as not to blow her cover as the meek little Hyuuga everyone thought she was.

"Doesn't matter, for fate-" Neji started only to be cut off by a bitch slap from Hinata which sent him into the cement floor.

"Fate this, fate that, your beating a dead horse Neji," Hinata said annoyedly, "How about I make you sing a different tune?" Hinata asked making a single hand sign.

Neji screamed and clawed and his eyes from his place on the ground until she stopped and kicked him in the nose.

"Now I know why the caged bird sings," she said with a giggle, prodding at him about the caged bird seal. "You see Neji... I've always been stronger than you, you just blamed fate for your shortcomings, I worked in secret and trained hard with my trainer to become what I am today." she said unzipping her jacket to reveal a lavender and purple battle suit that fit her body perfectly, showing off her larger than normal breasts under the armor to everyone.

Once the jacket was removed she tossed it to the side and stood there with a grin, "Come on Neji, get up and show me the power of fate,"

Neji growled, forgetting the bleeding wounds on his arms and scattered to his feet before charging madly, "DIE!" he yelled insanely.

Hinata dropped her gentle fist stance and leaned backwards as if to do a back flip.

"What the-" Neji wondered while trying to stop only to have her foot slam into his chin, nearly shattering a tooth.

Hinata flipped to her feet after doing the acrobatic kick the bowed towards the crowd, but mostly to Naruto. "Weak," she muttered.

"Those who blame fate for everything are weak," Hinata spoke, "Naruto-sama taught me that, he has taught me so much... he basically raised me and molded me to be the lovely woman I am today,"

"Fate is a crutch for the weak, the weak need something like fate to make themselves feel better and blame things on." Hinata said softly, "You Neji are weak, fate doesn't decree that, the one who controls fate does,"

The whole time Hinata was talking, she was making her way over to him until she stood over him like a tower, her blazing lavender eyes glaring into his.

"That wasn't the gentle fist you used," Neji said softly, nearly whispering from his place on the ground, "Not even Gai fights like that and he knows hundreds of moves... who was your sensei, who taught you?"

Hinata smiled brightly and squatted down beside him, "You see Neji, the one who trained me is a wonderful man, a little cold maybe but he always has a solution to a problem. You asked me who my sensei was and you know who she is, no the one who trained me... the one who made me a woman is Naruto-sama... my master," she whispered back before standing up.

Neji gapped at her before she stomped on his face, knocking him out cold.

A few seconds of silence passed as everyone watched in shock as they processed this new... more cruel Hinata. The rookie nine were shocked as they had known Hinata growing up and had known that she was a sweet, kind hearted soul that wouldn't harm a fly. (Something that her teammate respected) But to see her beat her cousin then stomp on his face while he was down shocked them.

Finally, the announcer declared her the winner after she retrieved her coat and beamed towards Naruto who walked to the top of the steps to meet her while the next match was selected and Neji was carted out to get medical help.

"Would Rock Lee and... Sabaku no Gaara come down," the announcer called.

"Good work my dear," Naruto said patting her shoulder as she reached the top step, "I'm proud of you,"

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," she replied with a small blush before following him.

Naruto turned and saw the redhead watching them as she walked closer towards the steps, her greenish blue eyes staring into the reflective glass of his shades. He walked towards her and time seemed to slow as the passed.

"Can you control that power princess? Are you nothing more that a worthless puppet to the sand demon?" he asked lowly, making her pause for a moment before walking as if nothing had happened.

Hinata looked at him with a strange expression, "Did you say something to me Naruto-sama?" she asked, "I couldn't hear you,"

Naruto craned his neck, "No my dear, I didn't say anything." he told her before looking forward, "Nothing at all,"

He passed the other sand siblings who watched him cautiously from the corner of their eyes. His eyes studied them, the blond girl to be truthful... her ass to be exact, before reaching his corner where he leaned against the stone wall with Hinata right beside him.

"Who do you think will win Naruto-sama?" Hinata questioned while pressing her side against his.

Naruto studied them the two for a moment, "Lee is fast and powerful, brimming with poetical. He has a heart of steel but sadly his body is still human... The princess however, she has something few others have, something that makes those few people strong... nearly godlike. Lee lacks the will to murder his opponent, his heart is still pure and soft, putting him at a disadvantage. She on the other hand reeks of blood, her heart is closed and she'll kill on a whim... Lee will fall and if push come to shove, he will die and she will kill him."

Even as Lee and Gaara fought, everyone was able to hear the cold prediction that he made, all but the two fighters that was.

Naruto turned out to be right, Lee was defeated by Gaara and Gai who was shaken by Naruto's prediction was ready to leap down and save Lee before it was too late on a moments notice.

After the match, the announcer had all the winners pull numbers from the box, Naruto waited until everyone else got a number and reached in, pulling out the number that would condemn his opponent.

"Let's see, Uchiha Sasuke has 8. Now when I call your name say your number... Aburame, Shino,"

"5,"

"Hyuuga, Hinata"

"7,"

"Sabaku, Gaara"

"9,"

"Dosu, Kinuta"

"4,"

"Nara, Shikamaru"

"2,"

"Sabaku, Kankuro"

"6,"

"Sabaku, Temari"

"1,"

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

"3,"

The announcer took a few minutes to arrange everything on his paper, "Ok, listen up for you match. Sabaku, Temari verses Nara, Shikamaru. Uzumaki, Naruto verses Dosu, Kinuta. Aburame, Shino verses Sabaku, Kankuro. Hyuuga, Hinata verses Uchiha Sasuke. Sabaku Gaara will fight the first match of the secound round. Now the third and final round will be in one months time at the arena, being late will result in a disqualification and failure to be promoted to Chunin. Dismissed,"

After hearing all he needed, Naruto took Hinata by the arm and pulled her close, smirking at her, "Now my dear, I believe you and I have a prior engagement to attend to," he said in a husk voice, letting his breath caress her neck.

Without warning, the pair disappeared, leaving nothing but a black afterimage and confused faces behind.


End file.
